total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Heather
'''Heather, '''labeled '''The Queen Bee, '''was a camper on Total Drama Roleplay Season 1, as a member of the Screaming Ducks. She returned to Total Drama Roleplay Season 2, bald and as a member of the Poisonous Pythons. Personality Famously manipulative, Heather knows what she wants and exactly how to get it. Her strategic smarts have proven to be effective. She competes with her sights solely on the prize money and not on making friends, using the relationships made among the cast to her advantage. She is not above using others to do her bidding, and only acts nicely towards others when she may ultimately be the beneficiary. This makes it difficult to differentiate her classic mean girl ways from genuine heartfelt moments. Even romance is not enough to tame Heather's desire for victory. Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Trials and Triva-lations Heather starts the season off with an attitude! She is disappointed with who she is up against, and the challenges she has to compete in. Early on Dave gets attracted to Heather, and Heather is disgusted by this. She gets easily annoyed by him, and she always turns down Dave's advances. Heather has also grown into the number one enemy on peoples lists as she is dangerous, manipulative, and untrustworthy in the game. Despite her villainous ways, she has become accepted by Tyler, and is considered a friend. Heather has no lines up until the Trivia challenge, and performs somewhat poorly in said challenge. Fortunately, much to her satisfaction, her team wins. Volleybrawl Heather again has partial participation, but plans to step up her game next episode. She also starts to create a feud with Scott and Dawn. Her team would lose the challenge, but they decided not to vote out Heather because of Samey's lack of participation. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Heather repeats her partial participation, her team ends up winning and she's safe from elimination with her other teammates, she keeps the feud with Scott and Dawn and expects to the Beavers to vote out LeShawna, in the elimination ceremony she's happy due to her long time enemy is eliminated from the competition. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Heather is disgusted by the train and Chris coming back to the game, also she's very mad at her team for losing the challenge, later on the elimination ceremony she's shocked and disgusted due to being on the bottom two, her later is more disgusted at Dawn and Noah, and she realizes that her alliance has broken-up. Topple on the Luck Players She starts this day very mad at the Ducks because they voted her, she steps up and takes part on the challenge, her team finally wins and she's more shocked that her other teammate is voted off from the Beavers, leading her being mad. Relay Feelings Speed Fast Heather repeats the same history as past challenges and has poor participation, her team end up losing due to Cameron's speed, she's more mad than ever, but later she's demeed safe and more disgusted that Scarlett have been voted off instead of Lindsay, due to her previous conflict and Lindsay starting to be a threat. She later is seen on the cabins stating that the next Lindsay is so out, where the Ducks glare at her due to being so mean and rude towards the other, earning the hatred of almost the whole Ducks for being the most rude person on the island. The Super Wi-Fi Spies In the merge she tries to step up and win immunity, but ends up losing to Lindsay and Noah, leading her to the elimination ceremony, and she states to the girls, that if she is voted out they are losing the most important girl on the game, later on the elimination ceremony where almost everyone votes for her to be voted off due to being a silent threat this season, she later feels betrayed by her only friend Tyler, but Heather calms down and say to Tyler that is better that he wins, she states that the remaining are losers and takes the Boat of Losers to Playa Des Losers. Later on the Boat of Loser she realizes that she's have played the game and Tyler do the same with her, she feels bad for leaving but also happy because she's going to be safe from Chris' sadistic ways of hosting and doing the challenges. Totally Dramatic Finale! She is brought back to the island to the final votation, she's upset that she isn't on the final 2 stating that both are losers, she ends up voting for Sky due to thinking that Cameron should never win, when everyone is cheering after Sky wins she throws a rock and it hits Scuba Bear, who attacks her and Heather ends up bald and being called for the next season and states that Chris is a sadist men that haves no soul. Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 A Wild Western Introduction Heather starts season 2 complaining about Chris bringing back her, after the accident with Scuba Bear 3.0, on the pick of the teams she's picked by Scott, when she sees the team she states that is a loser teams, later waiting for the challenge she starts a very heated conflict with Sky and Duncan and revives the old conflict with Lindsay, on the challenge she helps and get's grossed by Dave who wants to kiss her, getting Heather mad. Also she meets Sugar and she is grossed when her and Scott eat some desert sand and grub worms. Later on the challenge she helps her team and helps pushing the wagoon, on the wait she states if they lose Sugar is going down, when Chris read the items states that the Pythons have won due to the lack of good items from the other team. Later she discovers that Sky have a crush on Duncan by Courtney's mouth, making her think about a strategy and also a way to destroy the Vipers wave goodbye to Dave. Dancing With Cowboys Heather wakes up happy about winning, but she realizes that being without alliances is dangerous when the merge arrives, so she came up with a plan to an alliance with the biggest threat on his team Scott, when the challenge arrives she's one on the any that can't participate on the challenge also due to drinking a disgusting glass of something that makes her sick , meanwhile on the challenge she starts getting freak out by Ezekiel who keeps failing and failing and makes that Scott and Sugar vote him out staying that Ezekiel is: "Nothing more than a charge for the team" what the former two agree with the plan, when they lose like Scott she's mad at Ezekiel and Courtney for being the reasons of the first challenge losed by the team, she votes for Ezekiel and later she's shocked with Scott when Courtney gets voted out staying that Courtney is not a big friend of her but at least she was necessary on the team, meanwhile the Sky and Duncan love tension arrises and Heather keeps thinking on a cruel strategy. 3:10 to the Horse of Losers This episode starts after the elimination ceremony and she's cheering Scott after the Courtney elimination stating that the games needs to keep going in order to make it far, later before the challenge starts Sugar reveals that she voted for Courtney, this make Heather and Scott mad cause they stated that they haved a alliance and after Ezekiel she's the nexts target for being a traitor the alliance this makes Heather mad due to remembering the Beth betrayal seasons before, on the challenge she's knock out by Chris stating that she is unable to play, she later wakes up when her teams loses very mad at everyone but specially Sugar and Ezekiel, on the elimination ceremony she votes Ezekiel and states that she expects that the Horse of Losers kick the Ezekiel face leaving her and Scott happy and making the first suceful elimination from the alliance. Appearances Gallery Overall= Heather.png|Heathers Usual Outfit 00.png 150px-TDM_heather.png 13883662385270.png 20110413143750!Heather's_Key.PNG All-stars_heather.png BaldHeather.png Heater_13.png HeathBFF.png heather (2).png Heather.162.png Heather.166.png Heather.167.png Heather.193.png HeatherThink.png Heather_(21).png heather___total_drama_png_by_barucgle123-d67k6h6.png Heather_bike.png Heather_is_wet.png Heather_Pose_Oh_no_u_didnt.png Heather_refuses.png HEather_sem_fundo.png Heather_shouts.png Heather_TDI.png Heather085.png Heather0997.png HeatherAFRICA'.PNG Heatherallst.png HeatherBaldMad.png HeatherBaldWriting.png Heather Sitting TDWT.png Heather_sitting.png HeatherBaldSit.png HeatherSafe_TDAS_Ep03.png Heathersit.png HeathersitSafe_TDAS_Ep02.png HeatherTired.png Heathercheer.png Heatherdance.png HeatherFace.png Heatherfallall.png Heatherfawn.png HeatherFrontPic.png Heatherismad.png Heatherlookdownscared.png HeatherPosing2.png HeatherMadAtBeth.png HeatherRainofTerror.png HeatherScared.png HeatherScaredGround.png Heatherswiming.png HeatherTitlePage.png HeatherWalking_TDI_Ep02.png HeatherWet.png Jjktyk.png TDA_DIY_Char_Heather.png TDWT-Heather.png heatherrotation.jpg |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 1= ScreamingDucksFormed.png| Heather is placed on the Screaming Ducks. ScreamingGophersWonFirstChallenge.png| Heather and the Ducks win the first challenge. See also Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Screaming Ducks Category:Antagonists Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Returning contestants from Season 1 Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Category:Poisonous Pythons Category:Mergers in Season 1